Homestuck in wonderland
by vivfox
Summary: Jake suddenly turns evil an wants to destroy the world. Who can stap him from his maddness? What can Dirk do to help the loves of his life?
1. pikos in love

one lovy beautiful day…

A BOY who was super metal as fuc k went to go frick somebody. He saw a totes hot highschool boy that was older than him and he was younger and the boy had black hair and a hot. So I went to tak to him but got nerves. Oh no what should I say said piko.

He walked up necks to him an said "hey my nigga wat up mmmm mami you is fiiiinnneeee" he apperently got infended so he told he "ugh you annoying lil bitch you cant get my d sorry" he then kissed my foreface. Then he walked away. He was so hot I thot to myselve as I lay in my bad on the covers reading cuz I was bored an wanted to think of him.

I saw him sitting the necks day. I walked by an asked him if he want to party at my home. "uhg no why wold I no want to do that" he screamed in my face real loud. I said I didnt kno so he said ok. so the next day i pushed the boi in a deep deep whol an i waz lyk "o no babby ;(" and jumped for him and i grabbed him and he looked at me deep in the eyes and said seductively "fred fred burger" and omg my little peepee was dancing in mah pantz.

Jake engplish was lookin at dirk striper and thot how they could destroy the world together. He waz building roboys as always (lol you thot that was hot) and decided to ask him how theyll kill everybody on the planets. "Jake you shoulded do that Dick said but he didn't care so he decided to kill everyone.

Boku no piko was lost in wounderfuckland. I mean mindfuck land. So he followed the place back to the party so he cold makeout wit the highschool boy that waz older than him. But he was talking to a telephone boot (lol DOCTOR WHAT) so he had to wait

and then kanyayayaya kameout of nowhere and she ran 2 us with her chaynsew an she was like "HAHA BITCHEZ IM ALIVE ; )))))))))" ANd then she tried to go to mi future bf and so i went yANDERE AND PHYSCO AND I CUT HER UP WITH RAZOR BLADES "NO DONT TOUCH MAH ANIME BF" I SCREMED!95!

OMGGG CLIFF HANER ENDING!2

YUO ALL WILL HAFE TO WAIT FOR PART 2


	2. Piko is wat?

*FLASPBACK*

Jack still wante to kill everybody. But he waz still in lobe wit Dick so he had to disgays himselve so dirk woldnt know. " OH I KNO" he said with certaity. "ill be a DRAGON so dirk wold not knoe it me!" he said with smart.

Dirk was exploring some ports cuz he waz bored. He has feelin for kake but didn know how to say it."I shoulb tell him I loves him." He thot to himselves. So he lok everywere for his crosh but could nope finds him. "I needs to finds him" sayed dicks.

Jake decided to be DRAGOON so he did an thot he kill every1. "YUP i didi it!" he yelled at himself. "I AM JACK THE AMERICAN DRAGON!4!

*FLASHPACK END*

So piko wuz at the party, and partyin with that highschul boi. He want to make outs wit him bot didn knoe what to say. The highschout boi lookd at him with seduce. It made him wants thee makes outes mor.

He highschuol boi walke up the stars. So Piko followd him. They booth went into badroom an started makin outs jus lyk piko wanted."OOOH YUP" says the boku no piko. So they starte to do the frick frack to each otter putting theer things you kno were you pervs.

After they did the stuff Piko felt a boll in his stomatch. "OH S**" sayed Piko. "IM PERGNET Y"

OMG PIKOS PRAGNET? AN DID JAKE REELY(lol fish pun) KILL EVERYONE?

FIN OUT THE NEXS CHAMTER!3

lol SORRY THIS CHAPER IS SO SHORT ILL MAKE THEM LONGR I PROMASE

also thaks to lolita kawaii desu-chan foe halping me :3 kattyface


	3. being pragnet

Piko rubbed hes belly and thout how he coud possibly be preg. He jus didit withe the highscoot boi and stil didn know his name. "I probably should ask his name" said pikos, but the highchol boi waz gone an piko was left to care for the babys by himselve lol. It was goin be a diffecult lyfe for the piko.

Everyone is dead. Jake thot he kill every1 but apparently Kanayaya waz stil alive(lol portal).

"uhg y wont that bi********h die" Jack used he strength an tried to do the kill. But he missed.

"fuc*k sayed Jake. "HAHA YUOLL NEVA KILL ME!# IM A VAMPARE SO I GOTS SUPA POWARS! LOL!" SAYED kaneya. But Jake was not scarred. He was unstoppable (lol thats a movie).

All of a suddens a girl. Her name ist Vivica and she is very preety wit wavy black har and lite eye. Piko saw this in a SUPA marrket wen(lol) shoppin for thee babys. ' she look gorgous' Piko the boku thot. Piko then knew he had the feeling for her. Vvivca walke up to the Piko an said " I saws you starring at me ;3" she sayed. "and yup we cans be matespirits. Piko was so happied that he gave birth right there.

"OH SH********T" SAID pico. "VIVICA SENPAI IM CHILDING!" vivica then walked up to piko and halped him child. "AWGHZHG" said pico. After the child was oute, piko looked at him. "thank gods he looks lyk me" piko sayed. He was TOTES KAWAII DESU NE~~. "yeah" said vivica. They were booth happy. Piko then relised he had noone to help hem wit his child. "Vivica want to marry me" pico then went on he nees to shoe a ring. "OH YUP" said Vivica as she bloshed.

AFTER THE MARY~~

Piko was carring foe the baby wen the phone ring. "sup" said pibo. "Hello this ib the MIB agency and we need yo halp." "y me" "becuz you baby might be dangerous alien." Piko gosped. "how do you know this?" pico say. "becuz that hightschool boi u were datin was an aliean lol." Piko gosped a gain. "yuo will nedd to go ons a mission to save the Arth form alieens." "okay" said piko. He hanged up. "I sholdnt tell wife, wife get mad" said piko alood. He thot hes wife wold be disappoint. So he wold not tell hers yet.

Pico went to his jab the nexs day. "IM HERE" ye yelled loud. "oh sup" said his BOSS. "So what do I hafe to do?" "YOU HAFE TO SAVE THE WORL FORM ALIEENS." Boss said. "alrite ill do that." Pico sayed whale putting on his supa kawaii shades. "HERE." He said. He gave Pico the devace that makes poeple foegets their mamery. " you need to stap ur x. Hes makin so many babys that the whol world could die. They will grow up an becuz their alien theyll kill everythin." "Alrite" sad pico.

LOL PICOS IN MAN IN LACK. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIM?

NEXT CHAPE WILL BE UP SOMETIM. STAY TONED!#!


	4. MIB missions

Pico went serchin for his old boifrend. Then he saw some aliens. "CooCOOo!" said the gurl wit long black hare. "Why ello mam have you see this guy?" Said pico tryin to do the british while holdin up a pic of his x. The gurl that was acutally a guy walke up to pico an said "OH YEah that's may daddy!0" "OMg REELY?" Pico them starts cryin cuz he misses his bf. "COOOCOOoooooOoo" Said coco. "What." Said piko. "IM COCO FORE COCO PUFFS" said Coco. Pico then relised this ways an alien. He needed to do the kill be4 it reproduces. He missed. "OH no" said cocoa. Then he herd a rustle n in the bushes behind him. "ANOTTER ALIAN?" asked pico. An out came a boi wit gold skin short brown hare an a yellow weerd spikey tall. "CHICO" it say. "IS that your name?" asked pibo. "CHICO" it say againe. It lookd mad. It was probly an alian lyk coco. Then it did something. "CHICOOO CHUUUUUUUU" said chicochu. "UHG THESE ALIANS!1" Pico ran away but remembared whatthe coco said…. "Hes mah doddy!" ans what he said aftar "he works at the neerest mc donals." An as he leafs he sees the two shota bois makin love.

So pico went to mcdonols aftar that to find his x and stop the baby makins. "YO" said Pico. "HELLO AN WELCOME TO MCDICKLES HOW MAY I TAKLE YUOR ODER?" said the guy. "ITS YOUUUuuuuuu!11!" said the boku no piko. "yes? My names Mokkun." "SO YOUR BAMES… Mokkon?" "omg loL PICO" said mokkun reconsizing pico. The mkkun then walks up an hugs pico. "Ive misses you 3" "OH MOKKUN!" we starded makin out but thEN I REMEMBARED THE MISSION! So I killed him. "BANG" Said the gun. Then he died. "…mokkun…" I starts cryin. wHY DID I HAFE TO KILL HIM? "MOKKUUUUUNN!" I ran away an start shotin people cuz I was sad. That nearly got me arrasted but I convinces them not to by twarking.

I sat in a conner thinkin to myselve but then all of a sudden I herd "PICOO PICOO" It was chicochu. "PICOOO CHUUUUUU!3" And then litening balts happened. It was lyk alite show an it look sugoi an it mad me feel bettar. BUT then I had to kill him becuz he was an aliean. I DID the kills. "p….picooo" an it died two. Then I went on my misson to kill all of the babys the x made! "CoocOOCOOooo CooCo Coco." Said Coco. "what." Said I. "IM COCO FOR COCO PUFFS!" I thout the coco thing was more kawaii then the dum chicochu thing. "Ill adapt you!" "Coco!" It said. So pico took the coco wit him to kill more aliens. "do yo even known where the others are?" said ico. "coooocoo…" "welp that's god enough for todat!" Piuco say.

So Pico went bak to the headquarts and went up to my MIB BOSS Kay. "I did then thing" "OH yay your gONNA BE THE VERY BEST LYK NO ONE EVA WAS at killn alieans!*" Pico was very peased. "YUP" said piko. "WAIT… WATS THAT?" said kay lookin at my pet coco. "Oh its Coco!" I said happely. "BUT HES AN ALIEN!" "I knoe…" JUS then Kay tries to kill my coco. BURT JUS AS HE ATTEMS TO KILL HIM I JUMP IN THEE MIDDLE!

OH NO WILL PICO DIE? WILL HE SNEAK COCO OUT AN FIGHT MORE ALIANS OR WILL SOMETHIN KILL HIM? NEX CHAPER WILL BE UP SOON


End file.
